Sangre, adicción y amor
by luli-evangelina
Summary: luego del gran golpe que recibió jane por parte de su ex mejor amigo Jeff, se da cuenta que la venganza es algo que la complementa en su nueva vida, aunque su corazón le dará nuevos tropiezos que ni ella se imaginaba experimentar.
1. Chapter 1

Sangre, locura y amor

Cap 1: Mí querido amigo.

Cuenta Jane:

Era el atardecer, jane se encontraba dejando un ramo de flores rojas en la tumba de su querido amigo.

-Jeff- se dijo a si mismo mientras un par de lágrimas le caían en silencio. Seguía sin poder creer lo que había pasado, una masacre en su casa, su hermano y padres habían sido asesinados y los policías decían que había sido Jeff. Ella se repetía una y otra vez "no puede ser", "Él era bueno", "jamás lastimaría a nadie, menos a su familia". Aun asi no se podía remediar, según los médicos, Jeff había muerto en el hospital desangrado por unas enormes cortadas en forma de sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que ya era casi de noche y no quería estar en la oscuridad en pleno cementerio, y menos sola. Dejo las flores en la tumba y salió corriendo a su casa, vestía una remera de mangas caídas azules, unos shorts color vaquero oscuro y unas botas cortas negras con taco de aguja. Aun asi corría rápido.

-uff, al fin llegue, jaja tal vez debí ponerme otros zapatos jaja…- se dijo Jane riendo un poco mientras estaba agitada, se apoyó con sus manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba dejando q algunos mechones de su cabello rubio-castaño le cayeran en la cara. Se estiró un poco y luego se acomodó el cabello, – uff, ok ya falta po…- antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, un grito desgarrador la interrumpió haciendo que ella se alarmara mucho, su rostro empalideció, reconocía esa voz, era su madre. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, al legar a su casa vio que la puerta estaba manchada con sangre, o sabía que pensar, continuo caminando temblorosamente por la entrada, ahora llena de sangre, y en cuanto llegó al living la escena que encontró la destruyo…

**Continuara…**

Ok hasta aquí mi primer Cap, espero sus comentarios nwn, perdón, esto es solo una pequeña "introducción" a la historia que todos conocen, si que gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Sangre, locura y amor

Ok, aquí el segundo Cap de este fic que estoy escribiendo, para ser sincera yo escribo dos o tres caps al dia, eso sí, me tardo en subirlos por q tengo problemas con el internet y con los estudios asi que tengan paciencia porfis nwn.

Cap 2: un reencuentro doloroso.

Cuenta Jane:

Cuando entro al living la escena que encontró la horrorizó, se puso sus manos sobre su boca mientras respiraba temblando viendo a su familia muerta y totalmente desangrada en el piso. Se acercó lenta y temblorosamente hacia el cadáver de su madre, lloraba con la mirada perdida mientras acercaba una de sus manos al hombro de su madre, al tocarla esta giro levemente y Jane miró con terror su rostro. Tenía una enorme cortada en forma de sonrisa en su rostro, luego miro a su padre y su hermano y encontró lo mismo en sus respectivos rostros.

-N-no, esto no puede ser verdad…- se arrodillo en el suelo ensangrentado tapando sus ojos temblando – por favor, que esto sea una pesadilla, no puede haber pasado… Y-yo…- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, se dio vuelta lentamente y vio a alguien parado en la puerta de su casa.

Jane se paró temblando y empezó a retroceder tratando de huir de ahí, pero se topó contra una pared, entonces vio con horror y miedo que esa figura se empezaba a acercar, en ese momento cuando ya lo tenía frente a frente ella lo miró fijamente aun con miedo, pero en la sombra de la capucha blanca ensangrentaba que tenía puesta vio un par de ojos azules claro, no lo creía, nadie que conociera tenía los ojos tan claros excepto… -J-jeff?- no sabía por qué lo estaba diciendo, pensó "estoy loca o qué? Él no puede ser…" una risa masculina la estremeció, entonces una mano con sangre la agarro de la barbilla y se sacó la capucha con la otra.

-QUÉ!?-

Cuenta Jeff:

-jaja, veo que aún me recuerdas Jane, creí que me olvidarías con mi supuesta muerte… pero tranquila, ahora estamos iguales… ambos sin familia y… bueno, por tu aspecto… ya lo arreglaré… ahora serás tan hermosa como yo…-

En ese momento, la agarró firmemente de los brazos y la sentó en una silla, luego agarro unas cuerdas q había encontrado por ahí y agarro y amordazó a Jane sin piedad alguna.

-listo- dijo ajustando más las cuerdas –ahora… solo falta el toque final- de sus bolsillos saco dos botellas de cerveza y las tiró al suelo haciendo que el alcohol se derramara por todo el suelo, luego sacó un encendedor y lo encendió. Antes de arrojarlo hacia el alcohol altamente inflamable, miro a Jane con lo que parecía una clase de ternura y vio que aún tenía la pulsera de amistad que él le había dado cuando se conocieron.

-mmm… veo q conservas esta baratija, no sé por qué te la dí, supongo que si era un idiota como decían todos… bueno… ahora todos van a pagar… pero hasta eso tú te embellecerás Jane…- mientras hablaba sostenía levemente la pulsera artesanal con un corazón de tallado de metal que decía "para mi mejor amiga" –ok… basta de charla… es hora de la belleza- en ese momento tiro el encendedor hacia el alcohol y este se prendió fuego instantáneamente. Jeff abrió la ventana y salió por ahí, justo cuando estaba por soltarse del marco miro a Jane desesperada por desatarse y le dijo con esa sonrisa sangrienta –nos veremos luego mi querida amiga-

Cuenta de Jane:

Estaba desesperada, estaba entre asustada, horrorizada, y al mismo tiempo sentía un enorme odio y temor hacia Jeff, a que se refería con que se vería más hermosa. Entonces, entre tanto forcejeo, la silla cayó de lado e hiso q Jane se quemara la pierna, -Ahhh! Nngh… y-ya casi…- en ese momento, las cuerdas se quemaron y dejaron que Jane se liberara, pero al caer, y como estaba llorando por la rabia, las flamas se "alimentaron" de eso haciendo que sus retinas tocaran el ardiente y doloroso fuego. Jane difícilmente se paró y cerró sus ojos frotándolos un poco haciendo que el dolor disminuyera levemente, aunque para entonces la casa ya estaba cayéndose a pedazos, ella aun asi salió lo más rápido que pudo, la puerta del living estaba bloqueada por el techo q había caído, eso solo le dejaba la opción de salir desde la planta de arriba, subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, allí encontró a su mascota Violet, una perra blanca con el pelo de la cabeza lo bastante largo como para peinarlo de forma alborotada con un rayo rosa teñido en las puntas.

-Violet! Estas viva!- Jane abrazo fuertemente al cachorro y luego se percató q también debía ayudarla a salir, asi que con un golpe decisivo, rompió la ventana con las manos haciendo unos vidrios le lastimaran las muñecas y sangraran. Jane al ver esa sangre se alarmó asi q decidió apresurarse a salir, miró por la ventana y vio q en la base, donde caería había unos espinos, no quería q su mascota sufriera, así que la agarro y la lanzó un poco más lejos haciendo que esta caiga en un montón de hojas y se levantara sin problemas.

En tanto, Jane, cuando vio que Violet estaba a salvo, antes de saltar miro hacia atrás y vio algo sobre su cama, era una caja q estaba a punto de quemarse, antes de que se rostizara, la agarró y la lanzo hacia donde había caído Violet a salvo de las llamas.

Hecho esto, Jane inhaló profundamente, cerró los ojos, cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro en forma de cruz y saltó…

**Continuará…**

Y qué tal? Ojalá les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios nwn… hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Sangre, locura y amor

Okis aquí un nuevo cap. La verdad me inspire en un video de **idafanaticanime**, me gustan sus videos y en el que nos inspiramos fue "de odiar a matar hay un paso", los dibujos no son "Wow" que geniales, pero eso es lo que me gusta, son simples pero buenos, yo soy pésima dibujando en paint. Ok, aquí el cap 3.

Cap 3: Cicatrices.

Cuenta Jane:

Jane inhaló profundamente, cerró los ojos, cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro en forma de cruz y saltó.

La caída le pareció infinita, no pudo evitarlo, cuando iba cayendo abrió los puños haciendo que esa pequeña defensa de fuerza se debilitara y al momento de caer, se dio cuenta de su error.

Al caer, los espinos le lastimaron el párpado y la nariz, tenía tres rasgaduras sobre el ojo izquierdo, y otras dos sobre el puente de la nariz, algunas ramas grandes le rompieron la blusa quemada y le rasgaron el abdomen, mientras que sus brazos sufrieron un gran daño, tanto por los vidrios como por las espinas y ramas filosas, tenía profundas cortadas en los antebrazos.

Muy débil, se levantó, y camino con la caja en sus ensangrentadas manos tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible de la casa antes de que esta explotase ya que seguramente las llamas estaban llegando a las tuberías de gas. Arrojó con todas sus fuerzas la caja hacia Violet y luego se tiró al suelo tapando se cabeza con sus manos.

En ese momento, la casa estalló haciendo que muchos escombros volaran hacia Jane lastimándole la espalda. En cuanto esto pasó, Jane se levantó con dificultad mirando hacia su mascota la cual estaba lamiéndole el tobillo herido, luego fijo su mirada en la caja, se acercó hacia ella e intentó abrirla pero estaba muy débil como para hacerlo. Luego de intentar e intentar decidió buscar ayuda primero, en ese momento se percató de sus heridas y del frío que sentía por la pérdida de sangre, se volvió a mirar hacia los escombros de su casa aún en llamas, derramó lágrimas de impotencia ante esta escena que la destruía por dentro.

-no…- se tapó los ojos llorando con la voz quebrada –porque… no… no…- se destapó los ojos manchados de sangre y hablo con rabia –jeff… juro que te mataré…- en ese momento, agarró la caja y se metió entre unos árboles dispuesta a irse con el paquete y su mascota, pero un sonido familiar la alarmó, -pero qué demonios?-

**Continuara…**

Y que tal eh?... ok gracias como siempre por tomarse el trabajo de leer esto, sé que no son muy largos pero yo más o menos quiero que el capítulo no se suelte del título, si no yo misma me enredo, asi que gracias, espero sus comentarios, les recuerdo que yo subo de a 5 capítulos y supongo que más adelante disminuya la cantidad de capítulos pero trataré de no abandonar, no me gusta dejar algo sin terminar así que los veré en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Sangre, locura y amor

Cap 4: la nueva meta

Cuenta Jane:

Un sonido familiar alarmó a Jane, -pero qué demonios?- se ocultó entre los arbustos agarrando a su mascota y a la caja, vio que era un carro de bomberos, "y hasta ahora se les ocurre aparecer" pensó Jane al verlos, también notó que a lo lejos había una silueta encapuchada que observaba todo con una clara sonrisa ensangrentada, "genial encima vino el psicópata… m-mi… no… el ya no es mi amigo… el Jeff que yo apreciaba murió" seguía hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que se percató de que los bomberos habían terminado de apagar las llamas y empezaron a sacar los calcinados cadáveres de su familia.

-ya no puedo ver esto- se dijo a sí misma y se fue silenciosamente notando que el psicópata de Jeff no la había visto allí aún. Más tranquila pero aún adolorida, Jane se retiró del lugar antes de que su prima sus tíos llegaran.

Tío de Jane: -que pasó aquí!? Están bien!? Donde esta Jane!?-

Bombero:- lo lamentamos señor Arkensaw, pero su hermano, su cuñada y creemos que también su hija Jane murieron hay dentro, los cuerpos están tan destruidos y calcinados que no sabemos muy bien como diferenciarlos, también vimos que al parecer el incendio fue provocado, los padre murieron antes por los rastros y junto a los restos de una silla con cuerdas quemadas encontramos mucha sangre, así que es imposible que alguien haya sobrevivido-

La tía de Jane se rompió a llorar, esta fue consolada por el tío de jane y abrazada también por su hija Lía. Jeff mientras tanto estaba escuchando todo con total claridad.

Cuenta de Jeff:

-q-que pasó? Se supone que ella debía salir… p-pero ahora… e-ella… que es esto? No… yo ya no siento nada… ella era débil… era tonta… era… era… era mi amiga…- un sentimiento de dolor y culpa invadió el corazón de Jeff, él sabía que en el fondo ella siempre quiso lo mejor para él, fue su primer amiga y siempre lo defendió, no pudo evitar recordar la mirada de miedo de Jane al verlo en ese estado. –no..- sacudió la cabeza y miró su cuchillo ensangrentado, luego tocó la cortada de su cara en forma de sonrisa y recordó lo que dijo ese día "no quiero estar triste, me veo mejor si sonrío, todos deben sonreír y ser más hermosos". –ya basta Jeff, tu elegiste este destino, ella se lo pierde- ignorando aún el gran dolor que sentía en el pecho se fue con las manos en los bolsillos.

Cuenta Jane:

-ya casi llego, falta poco… vamos Violet!- Jane cada vez estaba más débil, Violet intentaba ayudarla, contantemente acariciaba su ensangrentado tobillo en un esfuerzo por mantenerla consciente.

-nngh…- Jane al ver que ya estaba en medio del bosque justo en frente del cementerio hablo como esperando una respuesta.

-por favor, necesito que me ayudes, tengo que… agh… tengo que v-vengarme… ayúdame amiga-

¿?: -oh! Jane! Tranquila te ayudare!-

Jane fue sujetada de su brazo y esta levantó la mirada para ver a su amiga.

-gracias…

**Continuará…**

Okis hasta aquí amigos, bye bye! Nos leemos luego mis queridos lectores


	5. Chapter 5

Sangre, locura y amor

Hey hey amigos, hoy les voy a dar este nuevo cap, lo se lo sé, soy medio mala para los títulos, pero aún asi el cap va a ser interesante… y bien random! XD asi que disfrútenlo!

Cap 5: aspecto asesino

Cuenta Jane:

Jane fue sujetada de su brazo y esta levantó la mirada para ver a su amiga.

Jane: -gracias Slenderwoman…- intento quedarse en pié pero no puedo por las heridas de sus piernas.

Slenderwoman: -es un placer ayudarte Jane, pero debes tomarlo con calma, ten cuidado estas demasiado lastimada como para que ya camines sola…- hablaba calmadamente mientras su rostro sin cara se acercaba a la cara de Jane observando detenidamente sus heridas.

Jane: l-lo sé Slendy, solo que necesito seguir, si nos esta…- fue interrumpida por Slenderwoman la cual puso dos de sus largos dedos blancos esbeltos suavemente sobre sus labios.

Slenderwoman: -shhh- le dijo con suavidad –debes calmarte Jane, nadie nos sigue…- "sobre todo ese molesto Slenderman…" eso último lo pensó para sí misma, ya que ella tenía una gran rivalidad con él, tal vez el no supiera de ella, pero ella si sabía de él, y desaprobaba totalmente lo que él hacía, no le gustaba que le hiciera daño a los niños ni a otras personas inocentes.

Jane: -Slenderwoman? Yoo-hoo? Sigues ahí?- jane pasaba su ensangrentada mano por delante del rostro vacío de Slenderwoman hasta que esta reaccionó.

Slenderwoman: -eh? Ah sí perdón estaba… pensando en algo… como sea, ven- agarró a Jane suavemente con sus largos tentáculos negros, cargándola de las rodillas y la espalda tratando asi de no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. –vámonos Jane, te ayudaré a curarte, pero no podemos hacerlo aquí… tendremos que ir a mi casa… Jane?... Jane!-

Cuenta de Slenderwoman:

Se asustó terriblemente, jane luego de perder tanta sangre al fin cayó inconsciente, la sujetó fuerte pero suavemente, luego miró hacia su mascota, también la agarró y a la misteriosa caja que traían.

Slenderwoman miró hacia el cielo, se preparaba para irse cuando sintió que algo se acercaba. –oh no- se dijo. –Debemos irnos ahora…- de repente ella de su espalda extendió un par de alas gigantescas, propias de su tamaño con la forma de las de murciélago, emprendió el vuelo y se perdieron en el horizonte.

Cuenta Jane:

Jane: -agh… que pasó? Dónde estoy? Qué?...

Slenderwoman: -tranquila jane, estamos en mi casa, bueno… mansión… pero ya sabes… como sea, te raje aquí y con ayuda te curé, lo más que pude…

Jane se alarmó con eso último, se miró en el espejo y vio que su cabello estaba muy corto, y se había vuelto color negro, su piel se hiso muy pálida, su rostro ya no sangraba pero las cicatrices de esas rajaduras sobre el ojo izquierdo y sobre el puente de la nariz quedaron ahí, miró su pierna y tenía una enorme mancha negra sólida en forma de flama por la quemadura, sus antebrazos totalmente lastimados con cicatrices por doquier, también su abdomen, con cicatrices como garras gigantes. Aun así, lo que más la aterraron fueron sus ojos, sus ojos se habían vuelto totalmente negros, con una pupila blanca. En cuanto vio eso se arrodilló en el suelo.

Jane: -no… que me pasó?... ah!...- su rostro de tristeza, cambió a furia. –JEFF!...-

Slenderwoman: _que? Tu buen amigo? Que tiene que ver con esto?, segura que fue él?-

Jane: *se levanta con enojo* -si… jamás se me olvida una cara… ese idiota cara feliz me las pagará… me vengaré de él…-

Slenderwoman: -pero cómo? Sabrá que buscarás venganza…-

Jane: -cierto… a menos que… tienes una máscara?-

Slenderwoman: -si… pero está rota sobre el ojo derecho…- en ese momento, Slenderwoman agarro una máscara blanca, el ojo izquierdo era totalmente negro, con una sonrisa femenina dibujada con labios negros. –te sirve-

Jane: si… es perfecta… sobre todo por que sonríe…-

Slenderwoman: -y eso que tiene que ver?- estaba extrañada

Jane: -no volveré a sonreír- en ese momento se puso la máscara y giro para ver la caja. Cuando la abrió se encontró con algo que la sorprendió…

**Continuará…**

Que tal, eh? Comenten plis *o*


End file.
